Chasing The Sun
by Angelsswirl
Summary: An anthology series into the lives of Pezberry, Quinncedes, and Blam and their families. One-shots are not related unless stated otherwise. Rachel and Quinn G!P. Heavy Quinntana, Anderpez, and Samcedes friendships.
1. Owie

Owie

_A.N. Hi y'all this is something basically for me to practice writing. I'm not sure if I will be taking requests (I'm always open to you leaving ideas in the comments) but I will be sure to let you know. Also, Brittany and Kurt are not good people in this universe._

The song is Anything Could Happen by Elli Goulding.

* * *

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY-LOPEZ!"

Rachel's eyes widen as she sat up. She was sweating and freezing at the same time. She looked around frantically. The room was mildy dark, but she could still see it. There it was in the doorway. The most scariest thing she had ever encountered in her whole life.

Her _wife_.

If she wasn't currently flailing about, she'd have assumed she was currently experiencing sleep paralysis. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. This was very real.

Santana stalks closer to her. The murder in her eyes is palpable and Rachel wonders is this really how she dies. It be a shame, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with Quinn anymore.

"Rachel! Why did I just get a call from Mercedes telling me that Quinn was dead asleep when she got home?" Santana's eyes narrowed as Rachel floundered.

"Quinn's horrible at time management?"

"No. That idiot slept through her alarm. Which means you did too. Which means that Lara, Micah, and Emily missed school because you and the other dimwit were supposed to carpool!" Santana seethed. Mercedes had interrupted her recording session to inform her that they were no longer having sex with their respective wives, because said wives were not very smart.

"First of all, I just want to say. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life with the voice of an angel. In our defense, practice ran late last night and on of top that we're training for the world cup in a month. We're tired. I'm sorry." Rachel smiled cutely. Hopefully, being irresistible would lighten her wife's mood.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But when you can't get either of the girls to sleep tonight because they've been sleep right along with you today, don't come crying to me. The bedroom door will be locked."

Rachel pouted as she rolled off of the bed. She didn't bother to put on any real clothes. It was just her children, so she stayed in her t-shirt and boxers. She assumed that she was waking them up as there wasn't any screaming in the hallway.

She snuck a kiss from her wife with a mischievous smile. Santana rolled her eyes again with a small smile on her lips.

Rachel ducked into her youngest's room. The 4-year old was sprawled across her racecar bed side ways. Drool was streaked across both cheeks and some of her hair. Rachel stopped asking questions awhile ago when it came to Mikayla. She was basically just Santana if you took the singer and shrunk her. Of course that meant Rachel would have to invest in a weapon to fight off all the potential suitors when the girl got older.

Rachel sat on the ground and crossed her legs, she was now eye level with the sleeping girl. She stared at her silently for moment, making sure she hadn't choked on her own drool in her sleep for a moment before the girl twitched unceremoniously.

Rachel took that as her queue to start the waking up process. She placed a hand on the girls back before rubbing softly and calling her name.

"Kay Kay, it's time to wake up. Mami is mad at Mama and I need you to protect me." Mikalya woke up slowly, her eyes blinking at her mother curiously.

"What did you do this time?" Rachel frowned. Why did it have to be her fault all the time?

"Uh...nothing. Anyway, lets go wake up your sister then get breakfast...errr, lunch." Mikayla nodded softly. She held her arms out for her mother. Rachel picked up the girl with a laugh.

She then walked toward the next room. Lara, whom was 7, was sleeping in a similar position to her younger sister. Rachel placed Mikayla on Lara's back and let her go to town.

The girl let out a yelp as a wet finget was placed in her ear. Mikayla smirked triumphantly. She got her on the first time.

Lara looked around curiously. She saw her mother snickering in the corner and wondered if she should start crying to make her feel bad.

"Lara! You awake?"

Lara sat up slowly, being aware of Mikayla still clinging to her back like a Koala.

"Yes, I am. What time is it?"

Mikayla shrugged even though Lara wasn't really asking her.

"2:30?" Rachel shrugged.

"2:30?! You mean I missed my math test?! Thank you, Mom! You're my new favorite."

Rachel sighed, "Well don't let your Mami here that. Let's eat. Then, we can maybe go to the park with Micah, Emily, and the twins."

"Yay!" The children cheered in unison.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sulked as their children frolicked in the park in front of them. Their wives talked animatedly about something they weren't privy too next to them.

Santana turned to the two and chuckled at their faces, "Will you two stop brooding and call Sam and Blaine. We need to talk to Blaine and the kids probably want to see Jason."

Rachel pouted exaggeratedly as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"We're not mad at you two so will you quit it with the dramatics!" Mercedes exclaimed. Within a matter of seconds both of the soccer players wore identical winning smiles.

A few minutes later Sam and Blaine showed up with her their sons. 5 year old Jason, and two year old Maximus.

Jason ran off to play with the other kids as Max stayed in Blaine's arms. Happily babbling to himself.

The parents sit together talking for awhile. Santana is explaining how she's coming along on her newest album until she's interrupted by a shrill cry and a child falling into her lap.

Mikayla's wailing is accompanied by an upset looking Micah, a bored Lara (though she takes a glimpse at Micah's face and suddenly decides she should be upset too), a confused Emily and Jason, and the twins...well she doesn't know where the twins are but she's sure Quinn will find them later. At least Maximus is happy.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" She doesn't have any visible injuries so Santana assumes this is one of those dramatic episodes her kids picked up from Rachel.

"Lara won't let me play with her and Micah!" Lara's mouth dropped open in betrayal. That's exactly what happened but she didn't think the girl would actually tell on her.

"Lara. You know she gets jealous when you play with others. Apologize." Rachel admonished. Lara stared at her mother with a hint of a glare before huffing and looking at her baby sister.

"Sorry for not letting you play with us, Kay Kay." She loved her sister, she really did but God was she a brat.

But Mikayla continues to sob, and people are starting to stare, and Lara wants to take her apology back because it didn't work anyway.

"Kay, will you stop crying for Mami?" Santana rubbed her daughters back, she glanced to her wife for help. Mikayla shook her head and Santana frowned.

Rachel chuckled softly. She knew what her daughter wanted. She after all was her daughter.

**_Stripped to the waist_**

**_We fall into the river_**

**_Cover your eyes_**

**_So you don't know the secret_**

**_I've been trying to hide_**

**_We held our breath_**

**_To see our names are written_**

**_On the wreck of '86_**

**_That was the year_**

**_I knew the panic was over_**

Santana quickly caught on with a roll of her eyes. She would have let Rachel handle this. But her daughters were looking at her expectantly and she wasn't going to let her wife show her up.

**_Yes since we found out_**

**_Since we found out_**

**_That anything could happen_**

**_Anything could happen_**

**_Anything could happen_**

**_Anything could happen_**

**_Anything could happen_**

**_Anything could happen_**

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as the 4 year old went limp in her arms. She smiled at her wife. They hadn't sung together in a while and she always loved how their voices melted together.

"Well that was a bust. Come on Micah let's play while she's sleep!" Lara runs off before anyone can catch her. Micah just shrugs and happily scurries off.

"This is your fault, y'know?" Santana says turning to Rachel.

"What's my fault?"

"Their personalities." Quinn snickers to herself as she subtlety looks around for the children she lost, hoping Mercedes doesn't notice.

"You love all of our personalities. It's why you chose me over Quinn." Rachel nods as she speaks. Maximus who has since crawled onto her lap, slaps her on the cheek a bit.

"Thank you, Maxi. Your aunt is delirious. I chose you over Quinn because Quinn is...Quinn. Also you're cuter than her."

"Hey! In my defense, Mercedes was standing next to you whenever you spoke to me and I think we all know that I am very easily distracted by pretty things."

"I know you don't know where Dante and Davis are, Quinn. Don't try to butter me up." Mercedes says never looking up from where she's buffing her nails. Quinn just nods resolutely before getting up to start the search party for her twins.

"Well, anyway. You love me for me and that's it. Period." Santana cracks a smile at her wife.

"I suppose you're right." The two meet for a kiss as Blaine and Sam gag.

"Oh fuck off, Sam. You're bisexual, you love this."

Sams shrugged, "I'm not opposed."

"Fuck off!" The adults all gasp as Maximus claps happily.

"What!? Since when can you enunciate?" Santana said staring at the slobbering boy.

"Fuck off!"

"Thanks a lot, Santana." Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. Santana taught his children a new curse word everytime they were near. At least Maximus would forget it within the next hour.

Santana winced, "Y'know what? I think I'm going to go help Quinn find the twins."

"Oh don't worry about it. They're at my Mom's place. I dropped them off while she was sleeping." Mercedes continued to buff her nails nonchalantly.

"And you're just going to let her look stupid out there?" Sam asked with a slight smile on his face.

Mercedes glanced up to see her wife slowly become more and more paranoid.

"Yeah."

The other four parents just blink at her.

"You are so mean."

"Well she should've thought about that when she decided to not take my babies to school."

They sit in silence and watch as Quinn slowly loses it. It's surprisingly entertaining to watch.

* * *

_A.N. Okay, it will become more obvious later but here's the rundown if you're confused.__Pezberry's Kids: Lara, 7 and Mikayla 4__Quinncedes' Kids: Micah, 8, Emily, 6, and the twins Dante and Davis, 4.__Blam's Kids: Jason, 5, and Maximus, 2_


	2. Yummy

Yummy

A.N. It occurred to me late in the night that I should post a Thanksgiving chapter. So, here it is. A small drabble for you.

* * *

**_Quinn's first and last Thanksgiving at the Jones'!_**

Quinn's eyes widened as Mercedes pulled her along. She had only been dating Mercedes for a year and yeah, she's met her parents before but not the rest of her family. What if she trips, what if they don't like her hair, what if they're homophobic, or worse vegetarian?! She's not sure she could part with her bacon.

"Quinn. Will you stop shaking and get your ass over here?!" Mercedes rolls her eyes at the soccer player. She's in love with an absolute wuss.

Quinn pouts all the way up the steps to the front door. She had to put on a nice shirt and slacks for this, as opposed to her athletic joggers and sweatshirt, and if that wasn't torture enough, Rachel and Santana were going to be here too. Rachel is going to tease her every chance she gets.

Mercedes opens the front door with a flourish. Chatter can be heard all throughout the medium sized house, much to her gratefulness it doesn't stop as they enter.

"Hi, baby! Hello, Quinn." Mercedes' mom, Janet, is the first person she sees and that serves to calm her down a bit.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones." Quinn graciously accepts the warm embrace she receives. That is until she feels the telltale placating pat on her shoulder.

"What's up, Q?" Rachel smiles at her devilishly. She can see the glint of revenge in her eye. Quinn brought this on herself and she knows it.

Yes, she told Carlo Lopez that Rachel Barbra Berry had absolutely defiled his baby girl, but in her defense she thought he already knew. Surely, he had to have heard them. They were fucking loud. They did it in Rachel's bathroom once like her and Mercedes weren't sitting just behind the door. Besides, Mercedes and Santana already punished her for it. She wasn't allowed to see Mercy naked for an entire three days and Santana stole her clothes while she was showering after practice one day.

Moral of the story? Rachel Barbra Berry is an absolute asshole with a stupid middle name that's spelt wrong.

Despite it all, she begs and pleads for Rachel not to spill the beans. At the very least not in front of Mercedes' entire family.

Rachel makes her suffer all throughout the evening. She's so paranoid about Rachel that she forgets she's nervous about being around the extended family.

She stupidly thinks she's made it home safe when all the relatives head out and only Mercedes and her parents are left.

That's when Rachel chooses to strike.

"Mr. Jones? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Quinn's face turns bright red. She thinks she even might lose a swatch of hair out of sheer horror.

"Go ahead, child." The older man is perusing through the sports channels. His glasses perched so low on his nose, Quinn wonders why he even wears them.

"I was wondering if you could convince my parents that having sex is fine. I mean, I figured you and your lovely wife would be the perfect candidates considering you let Quinn and 'Cedes do it all the time." Rachel looks smug, Santana looks just as terrified as Mercedes, and Quinn...well she's pretty sure her dick has retreated back into her body.

The only good thing to come out of it is that Rachel is sure she won't get to see Santana naked for just as long if not longer.

Robert's voice echoes in Quinn's ears.

"You've got three seconds to run, kid."

"Daddy!" Mercedes hollered, but it was all for not.

Quinn takes all of those three seconds and then some. As she runs for her life she thinks about the ways that Rachel could lose hers in the least suspicious circumstances possible.


	3. Jelly

**_Jelly_**

* * *

**_Rachel _****_attempts to murder a member of the Fabray-Jones household._**

"We don't keep secrets from each other, right?" Rachel peers over to her wife of 10 years. They both lie in post coital bliss, which meant that Rachel was going to start rambling.

She always did after sex. Santana had broken her of the habit through other recreational activities, but she still maintained the tradition after sex. Which, was probably the worst time for Santana. She was tired.

"...What's your definition of a secret?" Santana squints at the ceiling. Of course, she keeps secrets from her wife. She likes being married.

Rachel shoots up straight. Santana grunts as the comforter is partially ripped from her naked body. On second thought, maybe that was her cue to put on clothes before that ankle-biter ran into the room unannounced as she sometimes did.

"Santana!"

Santana pouts, "What? I didn't think you wanted to know _everything _about me. Leave a bit of mystery and all that."

"San, I don't keep anything from you. I would like it if you didn't keep anything from me."

"Um, I seem to recall you keeping a pretty big secret from me for a good few years!" It was Santana's turn to sit up.

Rachel glared harshly, "If you're talking about my dick, I had every right to keep that from you _before we started dating_, mind you."

"Speaking of your dick, if I put my mouth on it would you forget this entire conversation?" Santana maintained her pout.

"For like ten minutes."

"Don't flatter yourself, babe. You'd last for five."

"For God's sake, woman! Just tell me!"

"Fine. You're not allowed to be mad, though."

Rachel shrugged uneasily.

"Sophomore year of highschool, before we even started talking. Quinn and I may have messed around a bit." Santana mumbled that last part, but it still sunk deep down into Rachel's psyche.

"Coach is going to kill me." Rachel rubbed her hands over her face dramatically.

"Why?"

"Because I have to murder his best forward." Rachel said remorsefully.

Santana just stared blankly, "The hell you do. It was years ago. We were just being teenagers. Speaking of, those kids you keep putting into me will not be able to have doors when they're teenagers."

Rachel agrees quickly before getting back to topic at hand.

"Actually, I do. Pretty sure there's like a code or something that says I am legally obligated to."

"I'm 100% sure there's a code that says you're legally not allowed to. I don't think they'd have codes that directly contradicted like that."

Rachel nods along, not listening, "I'll be back in like an hour. How ever long it takes to absolutely obliterate your best friend."

In a split second she's dressed and out the door.

Santana sighs heavily before following the other woman. Luckily the girls are asleep and Quinn is like a house down the street.

When she gets there, Quinn is laughing hysterically as she holds Rachel back with a single hand to her forehead. And if Santana wasn't in a long standing commited relationship with that idiot, she'd be laughing too.

"Rachel, stop. Quinn would win and we all know it."

Quinn laughs even harder, if possible, when Rachel starts to swing wildly.

"What is she even doing this for?" Quinn asks through her deep intakes of breath.

Apparently, Rachel walked in and just attempted to jump her.

"I told her we slept together _once _back in high school."

Quinn nods in understanding.

Rachel finally either gives up or tires out and her arms drop limply.

Mercedes is casually standing behind the kitchen island sipping on some tea. She gestures to another cup next to her and Santana generously accepts.

Rachel sputters and looks at Mercedes. "How are you not mad about this?"

"It was years ago Rachel. It's not like they cheated, also I had my suspicions. Besides, watch this." Mercedes ventures from around the island. She throws a napkin down onto the ground near Quinn. She bends over to pick it up and sure enough when she turns around Quinn is staring at her with that 'You have two seconds to get into that bedroom and lock the door before I bend you over the next nearest surface' face.

Mercedes smirks, "She isn't going anywhere." Mercedes pats Quinn on the chest lightly. Quinn blinks, then looks around curiously, "What just happened? There's like a 30 second gap in my memory. Did I blackout?" She looks genuinely confused and Santana can't help but scoff.

"See, Rachel. Another reason you have nothing to worry about. She's dumb as hell. I honestly have no idea how 'Cedes does it."

"I own a lot of alcohol."

"Hey! Stop being mean to me. You two always gang up on me when you're together." Quinn pouts as hard as she possibly can.

Mercedes kisses her own the cheek, "You'll be fine, Cap."

Santana turns away from the weird face Quinn is making and faces her own wife.

Rachel looks more resigned then she did earlier. Santana wraps her arms around the soccer player's neck.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I honestly didn't really remember. One of those memories you keep really deep in your brain that has to be like triggered, y'know?"

"I get it. I just don't really like that anyone got to you before me."

Santana grimaces, "Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I was a bit busy in highschool. Though, if it makes you feel any better nine times out of ten, I was thinking about you."

Rachel mulls it over a bit with a slight smile, "Were you thinking about me with Quinn?"

"I said nine times out of ten."

"...Okay, fine. I can live with that."

"Great. Now, let's get out of here before Quinn rips 'Cedes clothes to shreds."

"You've got like 5 seconds." Quinn calls out to the couple.

Santana and Rachel hightail it out of there in record time.


End file.
